


Lost in the Moment

by AberrantScript



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Incest, Lemon, Oneshot, Public Sex, Sex, Shopping, Smut, Voyeurism, mall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript
Summary: Leni takes her brother shopping for new clothes at the mall. They get a little sidetracked and then lost, but at least they have each other.





	Lost in the Moment

**Author's Notes:**

A prompt I got from 4chan. I lost the original wording but basically it said "Leni takes Lincoln to the store to buy some new clothes, and while they're there they get sidetracked and lost." Now, I took "lost" to mean something a bit different than Anon likely intended, but I won't spoil that that now, haha. I hope you all enjoy it~ It was quite fun to write!

Disclaimer:  _The Loud House_  Copyright Nickelodeon (2018)

* * *

LOST IN THE MOMENT

"Leni, why are we here again?" Lincoln asked with a bewildered face.

"To get you new clothes! Your old ones are waaay out of season," she beamed down at him.

The two siblings were walking together in the mall.

They were holding hands; their glasped fingers swinging between them as they journeyed through the chaotic shopping center of Royal Woods.

Leni always liked holding his hand to keep him close. Like a rock to ground her as the daily happenings inside the mall battered away at her senses like a raging storm.

Lincoln was ok with it because he honestly didn't want to get separated from her.

Sure, they had cell phones, but a lot can happen in only a few minutes.

"Oooh!" Leni chiruped as she pointed out a clothing outlet store.

Lincoln's eyes went wide as she suddenly jerked him forward, full steam ahead, nearly dragging him across the ground in her haste.

She suddenly stopped in front of a rack of shirts, and Lincoln ran right into her back, bouncing off her butt and landing on his own with a sharp thump.

Leni was oblivious to it all as she picked up a stylish new shirt.

"Oh em gosh, Lincoln! This would totes go good with your eyes!"

She dropped the shirt onto her brother's arm, and hurried over to snatch up a pair of shorts.

Soon, Lincoln was huddled inside a changing room with his sister.

He gulped as she hung up the new clothes on the hanger.

His eyes were staring straight at the new bikini set she'd picked out for herself.

"Ok, Lincy, let's get those old rags off your body and start fresh~"

"L-Leni, I-I don't know about this..."

She hummed as she slipped her hands under his shirt, lifting the orange polo up and over his head.

His skin was warm and soft. Her hands slid over it with such graceful ease.

It seemed he was using that new body wash she'd bought just for him; and it was making his skin flawless~

The shirt popped over his head, and Leni folded it up nice and neat; setting it down beside him.

She patted his lap.

"Ok! Time to take your pants off!"

The boy gulped again, looking away as his cheeks burned.

He knew it was only his sister. She's seen him in his underwear before. So... w-why was it different?

Was it because of the little space they were in?

She barely had enough room to stand inside the closet-like area without her legs touching his.

He sighed and swallowed his embarrassment.

Lincoln could do this. Stop being a wimp and just do it. Like jumping into cold water; it's best to take a plunge and get it over with.

He unbuttoned his jeans, pulled the zipper down. He lifted his skinny butt off the bench and slipped the fabric down his hips, down his thighs...

Leni moved to the side so he could lift his legs and pull the jeans over his feet.

The boy sat back down and fought to control the urge to hide his briefs from her sight.

But, then Leni shocked him to the very core when she poked his thigh with one hand; and in her other hand, she was holding a new pair of boxers.

He'd never worn boxers before.

His sister had a little flush on her cheeks as she showed him what she'd picked up while he wasn't looking earlier.

"Um, I think, since you're getting older, that it's time you move on to these. B-besides, they're healthier for your, um-" she looked away, her cheeks burning brighter. "-your little Lincolns."

His mouth was agape, but he closed it with a snap. His whole face burning like a volcano.

She poked his leg again.

"S-so, take those off, too, little boy."

He debated telling her no, but before he could Leni turned her eyes back on him. Her wide, pleading, innocent sisterly eyes.

He sighed.

Well, it wasn't like she'd never seen him naked before.

They did used to take baths together as kids. As many as they could fit in the tub. Like a wrestling moshpit.

Fun times.

Why would it be any different now?

That's right. It shouldn't be.

She was still his sister. He... h-he still thought of her as his sister, right?

Suddenly, he looked up at her again, but not at her eyes.

He looked at her cheeks and her lips. The fine, pink lip gloss that made her lips look so much fuller, plump, firm.

He wondered what they tasted like.

Lincoln's eyes trailed down her jaw, and the under-curve leading to her throat.

Her skin was flushed from her own embarrassment, but somehow the pretty rose hue only made her look even more beautiful than she already was.

His eyes followed her windpipe down to the V in her collarbone.

His body began to heat up as he realized that... that her dress hung low enough that he could make out the beginnings of her swelling breasts and the little valley between them.

His eyes stopped at her white, frilly neckline.

He gulped as he looked back up at her eyes.

Y-yeah, she was his sister alright.

But, he finally let himself admit, she was also a woman.

He hooked his thumbs into his briefs and started to slip them down.

His body seared with his blushing heat because he knew... she'd realize soon enough that he was partially aroused, and-

She gasped as his underwear continued slipping down his legs.

She couldn't help it. Her eyes zeroed in on his little boy part. Only... it wasn't so little.

She looked at the boxers she was holding. She put both hands on it and held it steady, trying to imagine him stuffing his junk into the space of the undies.

Her breathing hitched as her cheeks burned a little brighter.

Just imagining Lincy putting his boy thingy into a tight space was... mind-numbing.

She moved back in front of him.

"A-alright, lift your legs for me."

He blinked, his flush moving down to his shoulders.

He didn't question it though. He obeyed her.

She was his sister after all. His kind and loving Leni. Why wouldn't he trust her?

She slipped his cute, big feet into the proper holes and started pulling the soft fabric up his legs.

Every inch she got closer, the more his legs quivered.

By the time, Leni had reached his thighs, she decided to take another generous look at her brother's boy- ...no, his manhood.

She bit her lip because, for some reason, she felt a moan trying to slip out from her lips.

She didn't even ask him for permission... she just... she put her hand on his throbbing member, twice as big as it was earlier. She felt the burning heat trying to set fire to her hand.

He felt thick and firm, yet so soft. But she couldn't deny that, for all the gentle tenderness she felt in the skin of his sex, her brother was as hard as a rock underneath.

She held him down flat so she could pull his boxers all the way up.

When she finished, she took another look at him.

He had a huge tent in his new pair of undies; a big, sizeable bulge.

She looked down at his big feet, and her heart skipped.

Leni figured the magazines were right. Men with big feet really were huge, huh?

She didn't even think to correct herself either... because there was no way her brother was a boy anymore. H-he... he was a man.

She handed him the shorts. She was going to put them on herself but... she needed a few moments to breathe and collect her thoughts.

Lincoln slipped them on, finally feeling a moment of relief as his bulge was hidden from her view.

He figured he'd just... not mention how great it felt when she touched his boyhood and held it down.

Or the fact he was already on edge and the slightest jarring sensation could potentially make him shoot his load into his brand new underwear.

Linc grabbed the new shirt and slipped it on as well.

Leni turned to look at him, and she gave him a big smile; even through her embarrassment and... something else...

"Oh! You look handsome, Lincoln!"

He beamed. For some reason, his heart skipped, too.

He figured he wouldn't tell her how good it felt for her to say he look handsome either.

But, now, it was Leni's turn.

Lincoln felt a heavy chunk of... something... land in his stomach as his sister turned to gaze at her bright red bikini.

It looked almost like something Lynn would love, and it matched Leni's earrings; and it would make her brilliant blue eyes sparkle.

She turned back to her brother and bit her lip.

"I-I guess it's my turn, right?"

He needed a moment to catch his breath, and then he shocked himself when he felt his head nodding in agreement. He didn't remember telling his body to do that... it was almost as if he was under a spell.

She nodded with him.

"Right, well, here I go."

Her eyes somehow found his, and she didn't look away as her hands grabbed the hem of her dress.

It wasn't even that big a deal, was it? Lincoln was in his underwear all the time. Why would it be different if Leni showed him hers, too?

Lincoln couldn't breathe as her dress lifted up her thighs.

His eyes followed it, and when her panties came into view, his eyes boggled and his heart jerked.

They looked damp at the bottom. And he could clearly see the indention where her pussy lips would be.

Lincoln's mind raced through all the porn he'd consumed since he discovered it a year ago.

And he came to one stunning conclusion.

Leni was just as aroused as he was.

He blinked when he realized she was still pulling her dress up. So, he played catch-up, letting his eyes dart over her tight, flat tummy and her ribs, and-

Her dress was just starting to slip over her bra when he finally caught up to her slow striptease.

Two silky globes of fabric seemed to pop out from her skin like beautiful mountains.

His hands twitched and his mouth felt a little wetter than normal.

Her bra was mostly sheer, and Lincoln could see most of her creamy flesh through the transparent stitchwork and little bows in her lingerie. He could even see part of a pink something above one of her cups that... his heart sped up... he realized must have been her areola.

Before Lincoln even realized it, his older sister was already folding up her dress and laying it beside him.

She turned to look at her bikini again; and while she did, Linc let his eyes roam across all of her body. She was standing to the side, but he could easily lean over and see her entire ass in her tight, lacy underwear. Or he could look up and see one full, plump, perky boob.

And the rest of her body was utterly naked; her skin flawless and looking like a fine silk.

He knew it was because of that moisturizing body wash that she bought for the both of them to share.

He also knew that if he put his hands on her body, it would be like touching a smooth, creamy chocolate. Warm, pliable, a heavenly texture that would make one's mouth water.

Before he even realized where his thoughts were going, his sister was standing right in front of him with her arms behind her back.

Leni pushed out her chest just a little. The magazines, after all, had suggested that boys were easily persuaded to do things for you if you gave them a tantalizing view of your body.

She also pushed out her bottom lip and pouted; making her eyes wide and almost teary; even putting a little pathetic tremor in her limbs, like she was desperate, in need, urgently desiring his help for something only her loving brother could do.

"Lincy, since I helped you change into your outfit, would you help me change into mine?"

A chill settled down his back as his eyes darted down her whole front, and back up to her eyes.

She was pouting so strongly at him, working all of her magic as she quivered and pleaded... even letting a little puppyish whine come from her throat.

God, he could never tell her no.

"S-sure, Leni, just tell me what I need to do..."

Oh, he already had an idea. His hands were still twitching and ready to get started. And, to be honest, he wasn't even entirely sure where that nervous excitement was coming from.

She took a step closer, wedging herself between his parted knees.

Her canine tooth in the top row bit her bottom lip, pulling the pink skin inward.

Her cheeks were warm; her eyes were half-lidded.

Leni kept her hands behind her back as she subconsciously pushed her chest even closer to his face.

"Just... take my underwear off, Lincy. Do you know how to do that?"

His eyes went down to her full chest, going cross-eyed as he tried to focus on both at the same time. She was close. Very close. She could probably feel his hot breaths puffing through her sheer bra.

He nodded; unable to speak.

She let her hands fall from behind her back, and she placed them on his shoulders; leaning even closer to him so he wouldn't have to stretch and make himself uncomfortable.

She was always so thoughtful of his comfort and needs.

The blonde's loose hair fell around them, tickling his cheek, as she dipped her head down. Her husky voice pressed against his ear as her glossy lips touched his skin.

"I'm ready whenever you are, Lincy."

She was so close that, when he raised his hands to her body, he could place them on her waistline without having to move forward even an inch.

His sister's nose and lips were nestled against his cheek as her hands used his shoulders to keep herself steady.

The weight wasn't straining on his back; rather it was pleasant. But he was aware of the way gravity was working on them. At any moment, if he wanted to, he could lean back and she'd tumble onto him. His legs were already parted; his hands were right above her hips. Her hands were on his body.

If they fell, her body would lock in place against his like two puzzle pieces fitting together in a perfect match.

He gulped as he let his hands roam up and down her flanks.

Her skin was just as smooth as he imagined it would be. Almost like he was running his fingers through honey. Sweet, fragrant, intoxicating honey.

He heard a noise inside the room... something like a low growl and grunt combined.

Only Leni realized it was her brother that made that noise; and she kept herself still as his fingers trailed up to her bra clasp.

When he unhooked the vile thing, he tugged the straps to her shoulders.

Leni didn't question how he moved so precise. She merely hoped that it was her he was spying on when he learnt how to take a bra off with such expertise.

The cups fell away from her breasts, and the two milky orbs jiggled right in front of his face; both kissed with a rosy petal on the very tip.

He gulped down his spit, and bit his lip.

He wanted to lean forward and taste her body. He knew... he fucking knew she would feel like a warm cup of milk dripping down his tongue, bringing him comfort and nourishment and rest.

The bra slid down her arms and rested against his collarbone, but that was ok.

Before his conscious could even register the motion, his hands slid up the outsides of her arms, cupping her shoulders. His fingers glided over her shoulders, giving his sweet Leni a little squeeze in her muscles and making her moan low and deep.

He'd lie if he said that pleasing sound didn't make his cock twitch, make his slit release a little precum into his brand new pair of boxers.

Lincoln's hands moved over her shoulder blades, and finally... he let his fingers graze the sides of her rib cage as both hands circled in, trapping his sister's chest into a corner so they had no place to go.

His thumbs pressed against her creamy globes.

The boy's lidded, husky eyes were staring unabashedly at her bouncy boobs. He'd forgotten she was even there in his lust and curiosity.

His thumbs brushed the sides off her breasts, pressing into her flesh.

He let out another deep growl as he felt the firmness, the softness, the gentle give in her milky flesh. Like running fingers across the top of water; how it bends and bows under the strain like rippling waves.

Leni's breath hitched as her brother moved his fingers onto her breasts as well. She didn't dare stop him as he glided his hands across her chest. His fingers and thumbs, even the palms of his hands, pressing into her, cupping her, holding her weight and giving her testing squeezes.

The fleshy knuckle of his thumbs brushed both of her nipples at the same time as he swept across her breasts, and her moan oozed out from her lips across his skin.

"L-Lincoln... a-ahh..."

Her knees felt shaky as her little brother moved his hands to her underboob parts, and in a stroke of random curiosity and brilliance, his thumb and forefinger on both hands pinched her nipples, twisting them and plucking them upward like picking a fine-smelling wildflower.

Before his eyes, her whole neck was bare to him; the gentle curve of flesh that connected it to her shoulder.

Linc's mind was in a haze; his body moving purely on instinct.

On impulse, his lips leaned forward and pressed against her skin; feeling her muscles quiver under his mouth as he stroked her neck with his tongue.

He was right. She did taste sweet. Better than any dessert he'd ever had.

His lips didn't know what direction they wanted to go. Whether toward her jaw or toward her shoulder.

In the confusion, his hands quit stroking her nipples, and had taken up just cradling her soft pillows in his palms.

Leni groaned as his tongue continued assaulting the curve of her neck; though when he just continued his ministrations in the same pattern, the fog of passion began to lift enough for her to realize they needed a change of pace.

She applied a little more pressure on his shoulders, and held her breath as he wobbled.

Would he fall? Mmm~ She'd land right on top of his chest, her stomach coming to land right atop his bulging shorts... right exactly where she belonged.

Leni pulled her lips from his neck and leaned back. Some part of her mind still remembered that crushing your brother against a small bench wasn't exactly safe, or comfortable, or as erotic as it would be if she pressed herself down on him as they snuggled beneath her blanket on her bed... or if she pinned him against the wall surrounding the bathtub as a rush of steaming water cascaded down their naked skin... or even taking him for a jog down the street, and finding a hidden niche at the edge of the woods outside town she'd lay herself down on the grass; her brother would pull her athletic pants down to her knees and lift her ankles over his shoulders; he'd open up his own track pants and pull out his fully erect cock from his boxers and make wild, animalistic love to her in the forest like they were a couple of wolves caught up in their own heat and scent, mating until they both reached their completion.

The blonde girl looked into her brother's lidded eyes. She could feel his warm saliva on her neck.

"Oh, Lincoln~" she husked as she pushed her lips toward his. "This is how you kiss a girl."

His eyes followed her movements as she pressed her mouth against his; her head tilting so their noses could rest side by side.

Leni's eyes closed as she gave herself to the moment. Her tongue flicked across his lips.

The sudden urge to taste him overcame all other needs in her brain.

And Linc surrendered to her demanding lips, parting his so her tongue could lap at him from the source.

The perky blonde put her hands on his cheeks, cupping him and holding him close as her tongue penetrated his mouth and paid her sisterly service to every surface she could reach. She put a knee on the bench right beside his leg, urging him back.

Lincoln grunted as his head was pressed to the wall, bending a bit uncomfortably.

Leni's hands slipped behind his hair as her mouth kept pressing him back. The backs of her hands were getting sore as she cradled him, but she didn't want to stop. Not yet.

Her other knee came up so she could straddle his waist, and she settled herself right down on his bulge. She grinded across him, low and deep, and her breathless plea for more echoed inside his mouth like a girl begging for help inside a dark cave.

"Lin-coln, hah... m-more..."

She arched her back forward, pressing her naked breasts into his stylish new shirt. Her hardened rosy buds scratching his chest even through the fabric.

His hands went to her hips, his fingers touching her sheer panties.

He grabbed her good and jerked her forward at the same time he wiggled himself under her.

"L-Lincoln!" she cried out; her lips parting from his; a string of spit still connecting their mouths together.

Both siblings locked eyes again. Their minds weren't thinking anymore, but they knew who the other was.

Lincoln knew this was Leni he was holding.

Leni knew this was her brother that was under her, that she was grinding on and making out with like the horny teenage girl she was.

Their pupils spoke to each other a quick volley of messages, and once they reached a silent agreement, the older girl slid off her brother's lap.

She took a step back and put her hands on her hips, bowing her elbows out from her body.

She bit her lip as she looked down at her brother. And she was pleased with the massive tent that even his shorts struggled to contain.

"H-how do you want to remove my panties?" she finally asked.

Lincoln looked from her eyes, down her flushed chest and rosy peaks, across her trimmed stomach, and finally at her underwear.

They hung low on her, and he could see the grooves of her mound where her legs connected to her hips, in a titillating V shape.

He could see they were even wetter than before, and his eyes clearly made out her lips and a little puffy hood at the top of them. Her sparkling arousal was dripping down her thighs, and... come to think of it... his shorts felt damp right where she'd been pressing on him only seconds earlier.

His voice came out, deeper and huskier... barely recognizable to either of them.

"Turn around."

Leni shivered as that growling command turned her brain into mush.

She spun around, swinging her hips out as she did so.

Lincoln's hands went to her hips. His eyes were trained on her damp underwear; the fabric sticking to her skin, tucked into her crotch.

It was really getting warm inside the little closet-like room, and some of that wetness they were feeling on each other's bodies was sweat.

He squeezed his hands around her hips, making his older sister groan.

"Bend over," he growled, kneading her hips again.

"Ahh," she moaned and clenched her eyes shut as she leaned forward, pressing her cheek to the door.

Her hands rested against the door to the room, making it rattle just a little. Her hot breaths puffed against the surface, fogging it up.

Lincoln's lips curled into a smirk as he surveyed his obedient older sister's body.

Her ass presented to him like a king's feast on a table, her naked back curving up to the door, and her long, golden hair falling down her shoulder blades like a waterfall of sunlight.

His left hand held her hip tight, and his right hand lifted into the air.

Acting entirely on impulse, his hand swatted her flesh; making a loud slapping sound, causing his sister to cry out in pain, in pleasure.

"Ahhh!" she wiggled against his hand, but ultimately held still for him.

His right hand lifted up and smacked her ass again, harder and faster this time.

Leni bit her lip to keep from screaming; instead a deep groan rumbled through her body.

Lincoln's smirk grew wider as he witnessed her arousal seep from her soaked panties, dripping onto the ground between her feet.

Both of the boy's hands grabbed at her undies, and Leni kept unnaturally still as he tugged them over her hips.

He pulled them down mid-thigh before he stopped to admire the pink blush his hand had made on her ass cheek.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the sore flesh, letting his tongue rake it up, soothe the firey skin.

Leni let out another moan as her pain was mixed with the pleasure of his attentive muscle wetting her sore spot.

Lincoln pulled back, not even caring that his spit had began dripping down his chin.

He admired his work on her ass, and then he let his eyes wander to her crotch.

His heart reared up like a stallion going on two legs when he saw her pretty, little pussy lips parted from him like a flower's petals. Her essence was slowly leaking out from the damp entrance, glistening across her sex and her thighs like a morning dew on a bed of grass.

Lincoln leaned forward and smelled her musky scent; his eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head as the heady aroma knocked the last shreds of his sanity into oblivion.

The young boy tugged his sister's panties down to her ankles, and the older girl knocked them away. Neither cared that her wet underwear was slid across the dirty ground.

The boy's hands wet right back to her thighs. His fingers digging into her flesh, spreading her legs farther apart so he could get a better view.

"L-Lincoln, d-don't just stare... do something!" Leni cried against the door.

The snowy haired lad's eyes hardened in determination.

He knew he'd have time to explore at his heart's content later on. It was just... a fact. It clicked. Like a primal instinct.

Just like how his fingers on one hand knew to spread her outer lips apart. Or how the middle finger of his other hand knew to press into her warm slit slowly, carefully.

He felt her walls twitching around him; already trying to suck his finger in deep.

He marvelled at the sensations around his finger as he slowly pressed deeper into his sister until he bottomed out.

Leni bit her lip harder to keep from screaming as her brother's sneaky finger dug around inside her like he was searching gold in a deep mine.

Lincoln curled his finger, scraping along each of his sister's wet walls as he explored her slippery depths for the very first time.

His eyes watched in silent wonder as he let go of her puffy lips, and they wrapped around his finger, sealing up her passage as his finger fucked her in slowly, curious motions.

He leaned closer, and he saw the hood that was once hidden by her sheer lingerie.

His fingers, slick from Leni's honeyed dew, reached through her thighs and pinched it between them.

His sister's reaction was immediate.

Leni's whole body shook and a cry ripped from her throat that she couldn't stop; one that truly lived up to her surname.

His finger felt a gush of warm fluid inside her depths, and the boy's wide eyes watched as her girlcum leaked out from her pussy, covering his hand as it kept coming and coming.

Her hips began bucking on him, and the boy moved entirely on instinct: he rolled her clit between his fingers, making her squirm and squeal above him.

"Oh, gosh, Lincoln! Ah-! It- hah! I-it feels so good!"

His mind was a pool of lust dripping down his veins straight into his dick; completely lost in the moment.

Neither sibling knew anything in that moment but the other.

Leni's frangrant sex filled the air like a poisonous cloud, making them both hornier by the second.

Eventually, the girl stopped trembling and she adjusted her footing.

One of her hands reached behind her to grab him and pull him away.

She was looking at him from over her shoulder, her cheek still smooshed against the door. She knew what she wanted. She knew how girls said it in her teen magazines.

The blonde wet her rosy lips with her tongue before purring out her command.

"Lincoln, take out your cock."

He worked furiously to unzip his shorts and push his bottoms down and pull his hard cock out from its prison.

Leni licked her upper lip. The pink head of her brother's dick was oozing semen already.

She reached a hand over her ass, and gripping her cheek with her fingers, pulling her flesh out of the way so her brother could see his target better.

"Put it in me, Lincy," her mind was swimming with countless trashy one-liners she'd read in countless trashy magazines. "Fill up my pussy with your big, hard cock."

With one hand he held his member in the air; with his other he grabbed her hip and tugged her toward him.

Leni bent her knees and let her butt fall toward her brother's lap. She stared at his eyes, but he wasn't looking at her. She knew he was watching her leaky lips, opened and ready to be stuffed full.

She moaned when she felt his tip wedge itself between her lips. It tapped against her several times. She knew his precum was leaking out, mixing with her own girlcum.

The blonde held her breath when the monster stopped teasing her and starting pushing her flower's petals aside, threatening to rip her virginity from her body without any remorse.

Her chest heaved as the tip pried apart her inner lips; just barely inside; only a thrust away from claiming her as her brother's mate.

Suddenly, someone was knocking on the door, and the two siblings froze in shock.

"Do you need help in there, miss? I heard someone yell."

Their hearts stammered as they separated and hurried to put their clothes back on.

Leni stopped when she saw her panties were on the icky floor.

Ewww!

"Y-yeah, I'm ok!"

She waited until the worker left, and then she let out a sigh of relief. But, then, she was looking at her panties and frowned.

She couldn't wear those now.

She looked up and saw her red bikini, and grinned.

By the time, Lincoln had his clothing re-arranged, his sister had already donned her new swimsuit.

The briefs barely covered her pussy mound, and her cameltoe was very much visible to him. Her bra cups only covered about half her boobs. And the whole outfit looked to be fitted just tight enough to make her look extra perky without making her look like a slut.

She slipped her dress over top the swimwear and stuffed her brother's old rags into her purse.

As Leni stepped over to the door, her thighs shlicked and tingles raced up and down her spine.

They needed to find another store. And fast. Anywhere. Literally anywhere would be good.

And then, she was going to lay him down and fuck him until he couldn't see straight.

The couple walked through the mall. Their hands were clutched tighter than they were earlier that day. Their fingers were sticky, but neither minded.

After what seemed like an eternity, and the pair were ready to give up hope and just copulate right in the walkway in front of literally everyone...

Leni spotted a bookstore.

And something inside her brain clicked. Her little hamster quit shlicking herself and got back up on the wheel and started running as fast as it could.

She remembered she'd brought a list of books she'd been wanting to get!

A, um... one about bedframe designs.

She tapped her chin as they came up to the door; her brother following like the obedient little boy he was.

One about... oh! She was going to get Lola the Ugly Duckling to help her practice reading! Not to mention, the little thing was really adorbs~

The bell rung as they stepped inside.

Aaaaand she'd been wanting to pick up a new book on crocheting patterns. Specifically, one that could teach her how to make lingerie.

Mmm, she couldn't wait to surprise her brother with one of her homemade outfits. All those loose threads and holes in the pattern. So many places for him to peek through at the naughty bits that were hiding just beneath. Wearing a crocheted pair of underwear was basically going naked... except you weren't. Your partner still has to unwrap you like a present and open you up like a box of goodies~

The place looked homely and cozy. There were bean bag chairs everywhere. Lots of little nooks and crannies.

Only one worker was present, and she was at the register reading a book.

Even with the bell, they weren't noticed; the woman was too far gone in her fantasy world.

Leni grinned as she took her brother into a corner.

Something niggled at the back of her mind, but she couldn't care less about what it was. She was too excited, too horny, too far gone in her sudden spike of pure lust to care about anything else but her brother and what they were going to be doing with the parts between their legs.

They walked between two rows of shelves, which led to a dead end. It was a perfectly hidden corner far away from the register.

A squishy chair was there, and Leni sat down on it with a surprising amount of grace considering her eagerness.

The girl went to work. She pulled her straps over her shoulders, and let her dress fall down past her bikini top. She spread her legs out for her brother and hiked her dress up to her waist.

Lincoln's tongue wet his bottom lip as he looked down at his sister.

She was looking up at him; her cheeks flushed, her lips parted and panting for oxygen, her red earrings dangling with each heaving breath she took.

Her shoulders were trembling with nervous energy, and in her hurry to slip her dress down, one of the strings to her bikini had slipped down her arm.

One of the cups supporting her boobs was a little loose, and because they already covered so little of her milky skin, he could now see one of her rosy nipples peeking out at him from atop the falling bikini.

Leni's stomach was bent, her flesh bunching up and crinkling. Her dress covered up most of her tummy though.

And her long, slender legs stretched for outward from her place where her red bottom was still stuck to her dripping pussy like a second skin.

Lincoln's heart shuttered as one of her sandal-covered feet hooked around his butt and tugged him closer.

One of the older girl's hands drifted to her bikini bottom and spread its fingers out like a spider's legs.

She used two fingers to tug the tight swimsuit to the side, revealing her sweet flower to her brother once again; it was still parted and letting out a steady stream of sugary nectar.

Lincoln followed her legs as he knelt down before her. They were like guardrails, and he was like a highwayman journeying toward his final destination. He couldn't go left.

Couldn't go right. He could only go forward, lean down, push her thighs apart just a little farther...

The boy's nose pressed in close and he took in another strong breath of his sister's pleasant scent.

His mind turned off, while his primal lust turned back on.

Lincoln angled his lips closer, and pressed a kiss right on Leni's puffy lips.

Her hands went to his hair; her fingers threading through his snowy locks; her nails scraping his scalp as the boy deepened his kiss, and parted his lips, and released his tongue on her pussy like a wild animal being released from its cage.

The young boy was reminded of how his sister's neck tasted, but her essence had a distinctive flavor all to itself. Strong and aromatic, much like his sister's personality.

He grinned as he swiped his tongue across her lips over and over again, lapping up her juicy nectar until she was as clean as a whistle.

The poor girl's hands kept trying to fist his hair, trying to tug him closer and closer; her nails kept scratching him and egging him to feast on her harder, deeper.

"L-Lincoln, ah! Keep going! More!" she threw her head back. "M-mo-ore!"

He pulled his lips back; his sister's cum was dripping down his chin.

He wiped it off with the back of his hand, and then brought it up to his lips and lapped at it like a cat.

God, she tasted so good. He needed more. He needed her now!

Two of his fingers made a V and slipped just inside her lips, forcing her pussy apart just enough so he could slip his tongue inside.

And when his slippery serpent entered her depths; his wriggling velvet squirming deeper into her sacred passage, scooping up every drop of cum her body made...

Leni couldn't take it.

Her fists tugged on his hair hard enough the boy yelped; and because his lips were clamped around her pussy, the vibration heightened her pleasure.

Her legs wrapped around his back, and her heels dug into him.

The blonde's hips thrusted into his face; her ass making the fabric on the chair scritch and scratch as she humped his tongue with abandon.

Leni just happened to look to her side...

And there through a little opening in the books on the shelf, a man and woman were looking at her. And they were touching themselves.

She bit her lip and gave them a wink, only to moan long and lecherously as her brother's tongue fucked her walls and sucked her dry.

Right when she started feeling really good, like she wouldn't be able to take anymore, she pushed her brother away.

Her heart skipped when she saw her own juices all over his cheeks and chin. Her eyes turned a shade darker as she watched him wipe her cum from his face and lick it up; every drop of it. Her azure irises were swirling like two tropical storms as she reached her hand out, palm up, and motioned him to come to her with only a single finger.

He let go of her thighs and stood up.

Leni was smirking as she pointed at his shorts.

"You won't need those anymore, Lincoln."

Her brother was like a thrall under her spell; his hands undoing the button and zipper, tugging them down as she watched.

Leni didn't need to look to know that the couple were watching Lincoln strip down for her; but when she looked, she witnessed the woman lean her back against the wall... the man taking himself out of his pants as he stepped closer to his partner...

She turned back and whispered with a teasing lilt to her tone.

"I think you're getting a little too big for your underwear, too~"

Indeed, he was. He groaned as he slipped them down his legs and tossed them atop his shorts on the ground.

Once again, the naughty sister used her sandal to hook his knee and drag him closer.

She bit her lip as she looked into his eyes.

"Give me a kiss, little brother~"

He settled himself on top of her, letting her arms circle around him as he felt the swell of her chest cushion him.

Their lips found each other, and Leni drank up her own taste from his mouth like a thirsty pup; her smelled her own perfume on his face, and her core tingled in pleasurable delight.

She'd scented him. Anybody could lean down and smell her distinct aroma, her sexy arousal, soaked into his skin.

Their tongues danced together for a few moments, until she pushed him to part from her mouth for a few moments.

She smiled as she lifted her legs up and over his skinny butt, holding him close.

"Think you can find it yourself, Lincy?" she teased him, pressing a quick kiss to his nose.

He smiled through his flushed cheeks and nodded.

"Yeah... a-are you ready?"

She hummed as she twirled a lock of his hair around her silky fingers, her eyes never leaving his.

"I've been ready for a long time. I just didn't know..." she took in a breath. "I didn't know you were already... a man."

His cheeks burned, but his grin widened in pride.

His button nose nuzzled beside hers as his lips pressed to hers once again.

"O-ok, I'm ready, too."

Leni wiggled herself around to make her back more comfortable; her brother remaining on top her stomach and pillowy chest. His weight was comforting; it gave her lust-addled mind something to lock onto so she wouldn't completely lose herself in the throes of passion.

She smirked as her hand snuck down to his shoulder, and then his side...

"You seem to know quite a bit, Lincy..."

His eyes widened and his heart skipped.

"I, uh, I... um..."

He jerked in her arms as her fingers prodded his armpit, tickling him, making him giggle.

"Don't lie to your little Leni. Come ooon. Tell me~"

She was giggling with him as he rocked and twisted and wiggled around.

At some point his hard cock slid across her clit, and both siblings moaned; their tickling session promptly ending.

Adjusting himself, and feeling a bit of shame, Lincoln answered her.

"I watch videos on my phone... um, sometimes..."

She grinned as she let her hand return to his hair, threading her fingers through his locks; he felt a little sweaty but she loved how soft his hair felt in her hand.

"Mhm, do you have a favorite position to watch?"

His eyes lit up, and she felt a purr release from her chest.

"I want you to do me in that position. Do me how you want to~"

He didn't even reply. He leaned off her and put his hands on her thighs, urging her to twist onto her side, onto her hip.

Lincoln bent her knees forward, so she looked like she was sitting on a chair.

Leni twisted her torso so she was resting partially on her shoulder, and partly on her back. She looked up at him as he put both of his hands on her hip.

The young boy looked down, seeing her parted lower lips waiting for him between her legs.

He urged himself forward, poking his dick into the back of her thigh before he ended up grabbing his member with his hand for better accuracy.

He felt a need to ask her if she was ready, but he squashed it down. She'd already said she wanted it, and the boy couldn't wait a second longer.

His leaking, pink tip pressed into her lips. He swirled it around, mixing their juices together.

Then, once he was sure he'd found the right hole, he put his hand back by his other one, gave her hip a gentle squeeze, and began pushing into her.

Leni groaned as her brother speared her insides, spreading her apart more than his finger or his tongue had done before.

Her head fell back, her hair billowing around her like a burst of sunlight.

She looked up at his face, and smiled.

He looked so cute as he strained to control himself; his cheeks flushed, his parted lips trembling, even his shut eyelids were fluttering as his brain took in all of the new and intense sensations he'd never experienced before.

Leni felt a bubble of pride burst in her chest because she was the one to give this to him, to experience it with him; to make something beautiful with her brother that they'd both remember for the rest of their lives.

Lincoln struggled and fought for every inch, but his sister was incredibly tight. He slipped out and tried again, only to gain just a little more ground.

His sister was content to let him go at his own pace. So, he went slow and steady, gradually chipping away at her walls.

Both groaned as he hit a stronger resistance, and the girl waisted no time in whimpering for him to do it, to take the gift she was giving him.

He took a shuddering breath and jerked forward, sinking half his dick into her core as her hymen gave way.

Leni grimaced and felt a twang in her loins, but the pleasure and lust still racing in her body kept her afloat, kept her drifting ever closer to her finish like a raft racing toward a waterfall.

Her brother quivered as he tried to keep from bursting right then and there; taking deep breaths and trying to process the overload of pleasure.

Her walls were gripping him tight, sheathed around him like a rubber glove. She was so wet, so hot, almost burning him with her inner heat.

Soon he pulled back a little, and grunted under the strain. Her pussy didn't want him to leave!

He gave up and decided to push deeper into her.

Leni's lips parted and let out a moan as he started rocking into her, slipping farther and farther into her core with each thrust.

She turned her head to the side right as she heard a moan, and her pupils dilated.

The woman in the next row had her legs wrapped around her man, her fingers were digging into his back.

The man grunted as he drove himself into the woman, pressing her roughly to the wall. His lips were ravaging the girl's neck as he slipped back out and slammed another home run.

The woman cried out, and the noise made Leni squirm in need.

She turned her head toward her brother.

The boy was still being so careful with her, moving slow and steady. And even though the pleasure was intense, and even the sting of the pain was still present, she wanted more.

She wanted it all.

He paused when her hand rested upon his.

His eyes opened and he looked at her.

Her breathy lips opened, and her sultry ass voice spoke to him in an alluring husk that his body couldn't ignore.

"Fuck me harder, Lincy."

Her mind was still racing with all of those pages she'd memorized just for this moment; countless magazines studied and disected for the best way to love her brother with her teenage body.

"Make me your little cumslut~"

His eyes darkened and his grip on her hip tightened. The boy pulled all the way out til her outermost lips were barely hanging onto his tip, and then he slammed his hips into her ass, bottoming out in his deepest, hardest thrust yet.

Leni cried out, long and loud, as the force from the impact made her whole body rock, her breasts bouncing and her head jerking.

The girl grunted and moaned as her brother repeated the assault continually; slipping out and thrusting back inside to the hilt.

Her hands went to her bikini top. The loose cup had completely slipped away from her breast after Lincoln started ravaging her pussy. The other wasn't too far behind.

She slipped the top out of the way, and immediately cupped her boobs, squeezing them, flicking the nipples with her thumbs.

The blonde craned her neck back and nearly screamed when Lincoln smacked his hand against her ass as he drove his dick into her almost to the breaking point; the combination of pleasure and pain sending her arousal soaring higher and higher.

Her forefingers and thumbs pinched her nipples, teasing them, jerking them.

Leni bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming as her brother spanked her a second time as he bottomed out yet again, his hips grinding deeply between her legs; and again, when he swatted her ass a third time.

She looked at his eyes; so dark and mad with lust.

"I'm being such a bad girl, ain't I, Lincy? Spreading my legs for a boy to fuck me." She tweaked her nipples harder. "Mmm, punish me. Make me take it~"

His hand rubbed the pink spot he'd made on her ass cheek, trying to give her some small measure of soothing comfort; but the boy wouldn't stop fucking her.

He leaned forward and put a hand on her boob, forcing one of her hands out of the way; he gave her a rough squeeze, tugged on her nipple just a little harder than she was just doing.

Leni squirmed under him, gasping as the slight pain set her senses on fire.

Even still, his hips never ceased moving. His cock never stopped fucking her deeply, kissing her womb as often as it could with each and every thrust.

The ditzy blonde turned her head yet again and groaned.

The woman was standing on her feet now with her hands pressed to the wall.

Her partner had his hands on her shoulders, bowing her back upward, as he pounded away at her pussy from behind.

Their moans were reaching Leni's ears, making her heat up anymore, causing her mind to race with naughty desires.

"Fuck! I'm getting close!" the man grunted as he sheathed himself inside, grinding his hips against her ass. "Where should I cum?"

The woman moaned as he resumed fucking her senseless.

"W-we can't make a mess, so cum in my mouth!"

Leni watched as the man did a few more good thrusts into her battered cunt before he slipped out.

The woman turned around and knelt down, opening her mouth and pushing her tongue out; ready to catch everything he could give her.

He jacked himself off as he grabbed her by her hair and pushed her onto his dick, groaning as her lips sealed up around him.

His balls twitched as they released his hot cum onto her tongue.

And when he pulled away, the woman opened her mouth to show him how white and sticky her insides were.

Then, she closed her lips and tilted her head back, gulping once, and then twice... She smacked her lips before opening them, proving she swallowed every last drop.

Leni groaned at the sight; turning back to her brother.

She felt his cock grow bigger, throb harder; his thrusting was growing wild and desperate.

She knew he was about to make a mess. And it'd be a huge one, too.

His balls felt heavy and full of boycum as he kept driving his dick into her pussy.

Her lips couldn't shut, couldn't stop herself from crying out, begging him, pleading for him to not stop.

As if he could even consider stopping now.

His hand squeezed her breast one more time before he had to hold onto her hip with both hands; holding on for dear life.

Leni felt herself falling first. The combination of all the teasing, her earlier orgasm, and her brother fucking her cunt with his tongue before sheathing his dick into her body... it was all too much.

With a scream she fell apart; her hands trying and failing to grab onto anything; her legs curling around Lincoln's butt, trying to hold him closer; her face turning back on its side as her whole body shook and trembled, and her moans kept falling from her lips with breathless pleas.

Her girlhood squeezed his dick like a vise, urging him to dump his load deep in her cunny.

Lincoln grit his teeth as he forced himself to keep plowing away at her sex, grinding against her spasming walls to push her all the way through her orgasm.

But, as soon as Leni recovered enough breath to speak, she turned her head back to him. She smirked. She opened her breathless lips.

"Are you gonna cum inside your big sister, Lincoln?" She fondled her breasts as she bit her lip. "We can't make a mess, so you'd better put it inside me... even if you might knock me up~"

Fuck! He clenched his eyes shut and kept pounding away at her sex. But the way she was gripping his cock with her walls, the way her lips sealed around him; the warmth from her body; her musky scent still burning away his nerve endings inside his brain...

With a deep grunt, he fell forward, hilting his cock in one go, and he dumped load after load into her quivering sex.

His hips jerked, and he felt his tip press against her cervix. He groaned as his dick released another thick wad of cum straight into her womb.

Leni smiled as she listened to his breathing begin to settle down.

She put her hands on his cheeks, and rubbed his cute little flushed face.

Her thumb grazed over his lips, and the soft tenderness in his skin made her heart mutter its love for him.

She looked at his parted lips and the desire to kiss them... just to kiss them, even chastely... was so strong it made her beam.

This boy was becoming a man. Her man. He'd be with her always. Every step of the way.

She began to pull his face down to hers for a little, sweet kiss when she suddenly heard a gasp in the next row.

"So, you two were the ones making all that noise!"

Leni's heart jerked as she turned her head and-

And that couple was caught with their pants down, right in the middle of round two.

She blinked, and then blushed.

As erotic as having sex in front of people can be, she totes didn't want to get in trouble for it!

She pushed her brother up and hurried to fix her clothes.

She moaned quietly as she felt his cum start leaking out; she pressed her bikini bottom tight against her lips to stem the flow.

Her brother helped her by stuffing her breasts back into her top; rather enthusiastically handling her generous mounds.

Leni swatted at his hands as he kept fussing with her dress. He couldn't keep touching her right then. Besides, he could fondle her all he wanted to in the comfort and safety of their bedrooms.

She grinned as she imagined them doing it on her bed as Lori slept!

Or... mmm... maybe she'd want to watch~

Finally, they were fixed and hurrying away from the scene of the crime.

They were about to turn the corner when that worker appeared right in front of them.

"Oh! Sorry! Uh... may I, um, help you?"

Leni's face instantly blushed.

The other couple's pictures were now hanging up on the wall of shame, the big red word BANNED printed on both photographs.

The older sister gulped as she looked back at the worker.

Then, she remembered why they'd even came there in the first place!

"Oh! Yes! Actually, I could use some help finding a book on crochet patterns, and-"

Ten minutes later, the pair of siblings was walking hand in hand across the parking lot.

They reached ole Vanzilla, and Leni hopped into the driver's seat while her brother hopped into the passenger's.

She flashed him a wide grin as she buckled herself in.

"Thanks for coming with me on my first trip to the mall with my driver's license!"

She leaned over, and he did, too. Their lips met for a slow, tender, passionate kiss; pouring out all their love for each other in just a few short seconds.

The blonde pulled away only an inch; her breathless lips speaking in a sultry whisper.

"You made this day truly unforgettable, Lincoln."

He shivered as her hand grabbed his thigh and gave him a squeeze.

"N-no problem, Leni, it was the least I could do."

The girl leaned back into her seat and put the car into drive.

"I love you, Lincy~"

He smiled goofily as he looked out the window.

"I love you, too, sis~"


End file.
